emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8547 (25th July 2019)
Plot Jamie explains to Kim that he wanted to teach her a lesson. Kim doesn't see what she's done wrong so Jamie reminds her that she lured him to Emmerdale on false pretences and has treated his wife and daughter like second class citizens. Jamie tells Kim that he didn't need her to buy him a career and quips he wishes Paddy and Vanessa turned down her offer to buy into the surgery. As Jamie goes to walk out, Kim declares Paddy and Vanessa's careers won't be worth much after today - she's won like she always does. Meanwhile in the village, Rhona locks the surgery door to prevent Graham from planting the ketamine. When Graham tries to grab the keys, Rhona throws them out the window. Robert promises Victoria that he won't let Lee anywhere near her. A stressed Jai takes his frustrations out on Frank. Matty downs pints with Ste and Jono which concerns Pete. Kim asks Jamie where all this hatred came from, insisting his childhood wasn't so bad as he had everything he could possibly wish for. Jamie states he had everything but a mother. Kim suggests Jamie is remembering isolated incidents from his childhood but he brings up numerous incidents to prove otherwise. Kim apologises for not being the mother he wanted but insists she was trying to build a life for them. Jamie states she was trying to build a life for herself, what he thought was immaterial. Kim promises Jamie that he's the most important thing in her life so Jamie asks her to prove it. When Jamie comments he wishes he never left Liverpool, Kim hand him a blank cheque to move back there, telling her son she just wants him to be happy. Cain is optimistic following the visit with the solicitor and believes Amy doesn't have a chance of gaining custody of Kyle. Locked in the surgery, Rhona and Graham begin talking about Kim and Joe. Graham explains how Joe was like a son to him - they shared a mutual obsession of chess and the days they played tournaments were amongst the happiest of his life. Rhona asks Graham about his relationship with Kim but all Graham will say is it's complicated. Jamie asks Kim for one good reason why he should stay in Emmerdale. Kim states because he's her son and she loves him. Rodney hands Matty and Ryan one of Nicola's dining chairs for them to make over and sell on. Rhona tells Graham he doesn't need to stay with Kim out of a twisted sense of loyalty. Afterward, Rhona retrieves the spare keys from the desk drawer so Graham hands back the ketamine he stole. Jai approaches Frank in the staff room and apologises for earlier. Amy lets slip to Matty that Victoria is moving to Cornwall. Wendy approaches Diane and begs her to hear her out. Matty is hurt that Victoria didn't tell him about her moving away so arranges to go for another drink with Jono and Ste tomorrow. Wendy tells Diane that all Lee wants is to be a part of his child's life although Diane is adamant Lee isn't going anywhere near the baby. When Victoria appears in B&B, Wendy informs her that Lee has the same rights to the baby as her, so he's going to be a father whether she likes it or not. Victoria is distraught. Kim informs Jamie that she's called Graham off. She tells her son that she'll do anything to keep him around then offers him the shares in the vets with without any strings. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson *Ste - Ned Cooper *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *Home Farm - Living room, entrance way and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and treatment room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *The Grange - Guest lounge *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes